


We Are All Alone

by bfanatic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfanatic/pseuds/bfanatic
Summary: In the end, we are all alone.





	We Are All Alone

In the end, we are all alone.

Nobody knew this better than Jason.

Jason hated his own father, and then he lost his mother. As much as he wanted to say that he had a great father figure in his life, he couldn’t help but admit that he did not know how to communicate with that person, which in turn, cost their relationship to fall apart utterly and completely. 

His last hope was his real mother, the one who gave birth to him.

That didn’t turn out well either.

He was baited and trapped.

In the last moments of his life, he didn’t hate his birth mom, but he did regret coming here to try to save the last hope of having a family where he already did have one.

He felt… Oddly, guilty.

As if he was the one who dragged that invincible legend down.

He was never as good as Dick, and the proof was his death.

Life has a funny way of working out.

He was resurrected, only to find that he had been replaced.

For years. He couldn’t face the fact that he was replaced, and it was only after six months! Even though he knew the reason, and he knew that Bruce must’ve been devastated, he still felt that he’d been betrayed. 

Utterly betrayed.

He thought his death would mean something. 

But it meant nothing.

Earth still kept turning, Batman still got his Robin, Joker still roamed Gotham as freely as he wanted to be. Nothing changed… 

Not a GOD DAMN THING…

The anger that was brought out because of Lazarus Pit made it worse.

He wanted to burn whoever betrayed him. Whoever made him suffer. And yet, in the very very very back of his mind, he still couldn’t.

That tiny little boy, yelled out, “Don’t do it. You will regret it! Remember that he is the closest thing to a family you’ve ever got.”

He knew that that was the truth.

He tried his best to keep his distance, to try his own brand of justice, to forget about everything he’d left behind.

It didn’t work.

Every night was the same nightmare over and over…

Not of the beating, but that everyone moved on after his death. Everyone seemed as if they’ve already forgot about him even though it was only a few months past. 

Well, actually, even years passed by, he still could not accept the fact that he was forgotten, that people needed to move on from his death.

How?!

How could they move on when he was still in hell every single day?!

As the logic in his head told him repeatedly, it was no one’s fault, people needed to move on. The burning flame still left him in agony, not a single reason could save him from this self-torture.

He just wanted a family, he just wanted someone to remember him when he’s gone.

He wanted to be loved…

No one could help him…

Everyone eventually leaves him…

In the end, we are all alone…


End file.
